Vytal Future
by L0pezTh3Heavy
Summary: The children of teams JNPR and RWBY are starting their first year at Beacon. Can they follow in their parents footsteps or will chaos cause the end of the Vytal. Original characters will appear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is what I originally thought of to write as my first fanfic but I wrote my other one first. Also I need to introduce the characters, so here I go.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue 1**

"_The rain falls constantly in the dark streets of those lost to society. I have nowhere to go and I left the remnants of my past in flames."_

A shadow watched as darkness descended upon the docks. Security roamed the docks in pairs calling in their positions every 15 minutes. The figure watched and noted every detail of the security and their movements, he knew that he would need to sneak past them to get to his prize.

_Okay then, they're armed with swords and after every report they check their immediate area for a minute and then resume their patrol. That gives me a whole minute to sneak past without getting seen._

The figure moved slowly towards the guards being very careful to stay behind boxes and in the shadows. The guards stopped and he smiled knowing his opportunity was now. He quickly moved past the guards and onto the boat where his prize waited. The figure spotted an open window and climbed up, he looked over his shoulder and saw that the guards were too busy with their job to not look at the boat. The mystery man dropped from the window quietly, he looked behind him and noticed a single desk facing him and saw his prize waiting for him.

"Hello Mr Teal, a little late to be wandering around a restricted area unescorted?" the seated man smiled casually.

"Well then, you must Roy Park I presume?" the man known as Teal shot back.

"You would be correct, I've been expecting you." Roy remarked.

"So you know-"

"Yes," Roy cut in "Ace Teal the man who wants to kill me for no apparent reason."

"There's a reason, you don't need to know" Ace spat back.

Roy stood up and casually walked over to Ace, smiling at the young man.

"Let's just get this over with" Roy said.

Ace shot his hand up and stabbed Roy through his throat with a bladed gauntlet. He removed the blade and walked away leaving the man choking on his own blood. As Ace exited the ship he saw the guards lying face down dead, he noticed an axe in one of the guards' back.

"Really?" Ace questioned.

**A/N: Here's the first chapter to Vytal Future. Please review, PM if there are any spelling errors. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I will use italics to display what a character has said in their prologues only, other than that it will be to display their inner thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Prologue 2**

"_I follow in the footsteps of my mother, one of the greatest heroes Vytal's ever had. She forged her path in hope while I forge mine in regret. I search for the answers to my father on my own, while I discover what kind of person I want to become."_

A young man walked down the streets of Vytal wearing a black cloak. He stopped in front of a dust shop and looked inside. _Good he's here._ He entered the shop and walked up to the counter.

"Hey there Chuck, you said you had info for me" the man said.

"Sure do," Chuck said quickly "it's some disturbing stuff."

"I don't care, just tell me" he said back.

"You sure Reginald, I seriously doubt you want to know."

"It's Reggie, and yes I want to know" the man known as Reginald responded.

"Okay, here's what we got at least three months before you were conceived you're mum was around the Schnee company a lot." Chuck said quietly.

"That's obvious" Reggie impatiently said.

"Well to be more specific Weiss Schnee and they were both around some remote warehouse, other than that I couldn't tell you anything else about the warehouse it's some really secret stuff."

"That it?"

"No there's more, you know you're eyes right?"

"I know of them."

"Ha ha, I mean the colour of your eyes."

"Yeah, they're blue."

"Exactly, your eyes should be silver."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You usually inherit the eye colour of your mother, only in rare cases do you inherit the eye colour of your father."

"So?"

"Even then I'm not so sure that's the case, but that's something you need to figure out."

"Okay if you find out anything else let me know okay." Reggie said as walked off.

"Sure thing" Chuck responded.

Reginald exited the shop and started to walk down the street. He stopped and turned around to back to the shop which suddenly exploded. Reginald looked shocked as he realised his only lead to finding his father had suddenly disappeared.

**A/N: So that happened, and yes I know there wasn't fighting to show off his weapon but I have given some pointers to who his mother is. Also RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. And don't forget to review, PM if there's any problems.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Prologue 3**

"_What is a name? It defines our identity, who we are. I believe my name will be recorded in history just like my mother and father who were great heroes."_

A young Faunus with black hair and a monkey tail walked into a restaurant where two older Faunus were waiting for him. The older woman had long black hair with almost black cat ears and the older man had blonde hair and a monkey tail.

"Mother, father you didn't have to wait for me to start." The Faunus said to his parents.

"It's okay Adam, we are celebrating your acceptance into Beacon after all." His mother said to him.

"Blake, don't you think you should give him his gift?" Adam's asked.

"Sun, I think we should wait to give him his gift," Blake said to her husband "After all we are here to celebrate."

"Mum, dad there's some mean looking thugs over there" Adam stared at the booth.

The thugs stood and started walking over to the family. They stopped as they noticed Sun and Adam's tails standing out.

"Hey guys check it out, looks like we got some Faunus scum" the thug said.

"You know what we do to Faunus," the other thug said "Why don't you tell them Jack."

"Can you guys leave us alone, we're trying to celebrate here?" Sun spat back quickly.

"Why don't you make us" Jack said to them.

"I'm too old for this" Sun responded.

"I believe my father asked you guys to leave" Adam said.

The thugs looked to each other and smiled.

"I'll give you guys two options either leave or be thrown out" Adam said.

"This is gonna be fun" Jack smirked.

Adam stood and Blake grabbed his arm, he turned to face his mother. "Take this" she said to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Your gift, use it wisely" she responded.

Adam turned and punched the first thug in the face and then threw him out of the door. Jack looked at the other two. "Get him" Jack said irritated.

The second thug grabbed his sword and had his arm broken. Sun grabbed the thug and dragged him outside while he was holding onto his broken arm. The third thug punched Adam and then grabbed his sword and swung at Adam only to have his sword parried away by Adam's weapon. Adam withdrew his weapon from his sheath and he quickly noted how remarkably similar it was to his mother's, he swung his weapon at the thug and shattered his sword into pieces and kicked the thug in the face and sent him out the door as Sun walked back in. Jack looked scared and realised he would lose quickly, he started running out but was tripped over as he heard a gunshot. Adam had turned his weapon into its gun form and tripped him up. He walked over to the assailant and looked at his weapon and looked back at Jack.

"Get out" Adam said with pure anger.

Jack took the hint and started to run, as soon as he left Adam turned and walked back to his table.

"You listened to what I said" Blake said shocked.

"What did you expect, he is your son after all," Sun said affectionately "and we did raise him not to take a life unless he has to."

"But Grimm don't count, right?" Adam asked.

"You're a huntsman so it's your job to kill Grimm" Blake responded.

"Hey, mum?" Adam asked shyly.

"What is it?" Blake asked

"What's its name?" Adam asked

"What?" Sun asked confused.

"My weapon, what's its name?" Adam repeated.

"Wolf Shroud," Blake responded "It was made for you."

"Thank you" he said quietly.

As they waited for their food Adam inspected Wolf Shroud, he noticed that its sheath was slimmer than his mothers. The blade itself was crafted to look almost black, when he changed it into its gun form he realised instead of a ribbon it had a steel chain with a wolf's head keychain attached to it. The family spent the rest of their time talking about Beacon and the trials that awaited Adam.

**A/N: Here's chapter three of the prologues, RWBY belongs to and is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. As always please review and PM if there's any questions you need answered. P.S. sorry if any of you get confused by the prologues.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Prologue 4**

"_War consumes, it kills, it takes everything that has meaning and creates an empty void. This nothingness causes hatred, the need for revenge but what happens after we get what we want."_

Darkness had fallen over Vale, in particular a shady club that ran through the night into the early hours of the morning. This club had become a known place where information was traded by only the lowliest of scum. Everyone fit into the scene with their suits or party clothes, the music played as a young man with brown hair entered the club. He stuck out because of the huge sword on his back. He slowly approached an older gentleman in a back room who was accompanied by two bodyguards, the one on his right was a large muscular human who had brown, slicked hair with eyes hidden behind glasses. His weapon that accompanied him was a mace as almost as big as the young man's head. The other on the left was a Faunus who was muscular like his friend but was slimmer, he had blonde, shaggy hair almost emerald green eyes. His weapon was a long sword accompanied by a large dagger. The older gentleman had black hair with a grey streak down the centre and brown innocent eyes. He had two curved swords with a small gun holstered to his side.

"Dean, what a surprise," the older gentleman said cheerfully "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know Randall" Dean responded bluntly.

"I can tell you want something, what-"

"Information" Dean cut in.

"Show some respect, runt" the larger man said agitated.

"Calm down Jack" Randall said. He grabbed Jack's shoulder to hold him back. Randall turned back to Dean.

"So what is it you want, little fish?" Randall smirked.

"Here." Dean handed over a paper.

Randall grabbed the paper and started reading carefully, he smiled and looked at Dean to see him looking serious.

"Why are you looking for him?" Randall said.

This time Dean smiled noticing Randall trying to hide the concern on his face. This was also noticed by his Faunus bodyguard who shifted himself to completely standing.

"By the boss' look I'd say it was time for you to leave" the Faunus said.

"It's okay Marc," Randall said quickly resuming his smile. "He wants information that I can't give him."

"Can't, or won't?" Dean responded.

"Does it matter?" Randall said back.

"Then I guess my service is terminated here" Dean spat back. Randall looked to both his guards and then shook his head.

"Get him." He said. Jack swung his fist at Dean who quickly dodged him and quickly drew his large sword and got into his fighting stance. He guarded a series of quick attacks from Marc. Dean's sword parted in two and caught Marc's dagger causing the Faunus to stumble, this gave Dean an opportunity to grab Marc's other arm and position him so his sword wouldn't be a threat and the other two wouldn't be one either. His sword started glowing brighter for a few seconds, Dean smiled and released Marc's arm and shot the glowing aura catching Marc and shooting him into Jack immediately incapacitating both of the bodyguards.

"What was that?" Randall asked.

"That was my semblance," Dean clarified "I can create kinetic energy and channel it through my sword and make it a ranged weapon like I did with those two."

"Wait, I've got the information you want" Randall stuttered.

"Hand it over now." Dean demanded. Randall handed over a slip of paper, Dean quickly read it and nodded.

"Before you go," Randall said "Why do you want to find him?"

"So I can get some transcripts to get into Beacon" Dean responded grimly. He turned and cleaved Randall in two and walked out of the club with a big smile on his face.

**A/N: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Sorry if you guys didn't follow the story but there's good news and bad news. Bad news there are still more chapters before I get into the actual story. Good news I will try to shorten the prologues by doing a double introduction when I can. Also thanks to DV330 for the review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_I fight to remember, because if I don't I fear that I'll lose my memory and forget who I fight for... I fight to protect my family, or at least what remains of their memory."_

A young woman about seventeen walked down a street. She had long, blond hair and aqua coloured eyes, she smirked as she noticed that she was being followed by two hooded men. Both figures slowed their pace to seem less suspicious. She turned down an alley and checked over her shoulder to make sure the men were following and as she expected they were. She ran down the alleys and came to a dead end. The two men caught up quickly, they lowered their hoods and both smirked.

"You're out of luck girlie" the first thug said.

"Now you're about to find out what the price is for stealing from us" the second thug laughed.

"I stole nothing, you stole from me so I took it back" she responded. The first thug looked at his friend and chuckled.

"Poor Emerald, you lose your family, you lose your home, you lose a family heirloom and now you lose your life" the second thug chuckled.

"Actually boys, I lured you out for information, which you will give me, even if I have to force it out of you" Emerald spat back.

"Really, you get anything from us," the first thug responded "you don't even have a weapon to stop us."

"When we're done doing whatever we please, we will kill you slowly and painfully" the second thug smirked.

"Bring it" was Emerald's only response. Both thugs looked at each other, drew their weapons and started running at her. Emerald smiled and drew two swords. She quickly disarmed the first thug and sliced his head off. The second thug hesitated and gave Emerald a chance to disarm him and pin his arms into the ground. The thug screamed in pain and she stood above him and smiled in delight at the thugs' pain.

"So, are you going to tell me what I want or am I going to have to torture you some more?" she smiled gleefully.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you" the thug said back.

"Where are the transcripts I had to get into Beacon?"

"They're in the safe in the boss' house."

"Why must you lie to me?"

"I swear I'm-"

"Stop lying" Emerald screamed. She twisted her sword and the thug cried out in pain.

"Alright, I have it on me right" he cried out.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Emerald smiled. She removed both her swords and the thug stood up and started walking away. Emerald kicked the thug in the back of the knees and held her swords to his neck.

"So, you don't want to take any chances do you?" the thug asked.

"Nope" Emerald responded. She quickly cleaved his head from his shoulders and let his body fall to the floor.

**A/N: Alright guys so here's chapter five, and as a head's up the next chapter I will be revealing our mystery axe wielder from chapter one. The chapter after that will be a two-for-one chapter featuring twins. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, as always review and PM if you have questions or are confused by the chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Prologue 6**

"_We work like our parents did, we cover each other's weaknesses with our strengths in the hopes of making each other stronger. Our bond can never be severed as long as we trust in each other."_

Two boys stood facing each other in a small ring. They were both smiling as they took their positions. The one on the left had blue eyes and short, spiked crimson hair. He wore gold armour with blue trims, underneath he wore black jeans and a grey jacket. His weapon was a spear and a round shield with crescent holes on the sides and bore a double yellow crescent on it. His opponent had blonde, shaggy hair with emerald green eyes. He wore a silver chest plate and shoulder guards with green trims. Under his armour he wore blue jeans and a black hoodie with red trims along the arms and down the sides. His weapon was a standard sword and large shield with a double yellow crescent on it. Standing outside the ring stood a woman and a man. The man had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a proud look on his face as he watched both boys readying themselves. A woman stood to his left locking arms with him. She had crimson-red hair in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. She watched both boys with intent. She quickly flashed a smile at both boys and then unlocked arms with the man and stepped forward. "Dilan, Castor are you ready?" she asked the boys.

"Yes, mother." Both boys said in unison.

"Jaune, keep the medical kit on hand just in case" the woman said to the man.

"I know Pyrrha, but I think they're mature enough not to kill severely harm each other or worse." Jaune responded.

"I know, but it's best to take precautions." Pyrrha snapped back. Jaune simply chuckled and walked off. Dilan prepared himself and raised his sword at his brother.

"Going on the defensive straight away, brother." Castor smiled.

"I'm not exactly built for offense" Dilan responded.

"Well then looks like I need to get in close" Castor yelled. He changed his weapon into its sword form and charged his brother. They clashed with each other. Castor tried to push his brother back. Dilan pushed Castor away and shield bashed him to the ground.

"Well then, looks like I need to change it up"

"Whatever helps you best beat me," Dilan responded "or so you think." Castor changed his weapon into its spear form. He took wild stabs at Dilan, he responded by raising his shield and pushing the spear out of the way. Castor stepped back and changed his weapon into its rifle form and started firing at Dilan. Dilan took this opportunity to charge forward and catch his brother by surprise. He bashed Castor in the face and knocked his weapon away with his sword, he followed up by tripping him and holding his sword to him.

"Match over" Pyrrha declared.

"Good work boys," Jaune called out. "You should both be proud"

Dilan put his weapon away and offered his hand out to Castor, he lifted his brother up and they both smiled.

"I guess we're both even then" Castor smiled.

"Yes, yes we are" Dilan replied.

"Both of you go shower and get changed, we're going out to meet the others to celebrate your acceptance into Beacon." Jaune declared.

Both of them started walking out until Jaune stopped Dilan. "You did good son, now let me inspect you weapon" Jaune said. Dilan passed his sword over and Jaune closely inspected it and turned back to his son.

"It's well maintained," Jaune smirked "no chips in the blade, nice and shiny, it looks perfect."

"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to Crocea Mors" Dilan replied.

"Son, Crocea Mors is a family heirloom and I wanted to pass it on but when your mother and I found out you were going to be twins I couldn't exactly give it to one and leave the other out" Jaune started explaining.

"So, what does that mean?" Dilan asked.

"Your mother and I wanted you guys to find your own way and forge your own weapons, the fact you chose Skai and Slade as your choice makes me proud," Jaune continued "I'm also proud of Castor to that he followed in your mother's choice as well."

"Now, get going I'll clean up the arena and meet you guys outside."

Dilan exited the arena and left Jaune to start cleaning up. Footsteps started echoing throughout the large room, Jaune turned around to see a Faunus with brown ears and long brown hair. "Velvet, I wasn't expecting you" Jaune said to the Faunus girl.

"I'm here to give you something," Velvet said back. "You need to give it to Ozpin."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I don't have any time to explain," she said. "Just do it quickly."

"Okay then, I will" Jaune reassured.

"Thank you" Velvet replied. As quickly as she came, she left. Jaune looked down at the sealed envelope and thought about why Velvet didn't go to Ozpin directly.

**A/N: okay guys here's the end of this chapter. Also as a heads up I want people to know that I need four names for OC's to be included. I will accept one entry from each person. I will let you guys know who was accepted at the end of the prologue chapters. Also I do need reviews so I know whether or not you guys like it or not, because so far I've only received one review so far. Also if any of you read my other story Expectations I'm stuck and I'll try to come up with a chapter soon. And RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Prologue 7**

"_I remember the stories mum and dad told me when I was just a child. They told me about their days at Beacon academy and the adventures they had before I was born, I know mum was fun and outgoing so I expected her to still be a huntress while she had me."_

"Surprise!" as the lights turned on and everyone shouted to teenage ginger haired girl. She smiled at her friends and family that gathered around her, she looked at the banner that said: Congratulations on your Beacon acceptance. The girl walked up to an older gentleman who had black in a ponytail with a small violet streak and magenta eyes. Next to him stood a woman who had ginger hair and blue eyes, the girl hugged them both.

"Thanks for the party mum and dad" the girl said cheerfully.

"It's okay Clare, you do deserve this after all" the older woman squealed.

"Nora, I think you want this party more than our daughter" the older man addressed his wife.

"Oh, Ren I just love to have fun," Nora responded back to Ren. "And also, BOOP!"

Ren smiled at her and turned to his daughter who gleefully looked at her parents.

"I think you should go and have fun and talk with your friends, this is your party after all" Ren laughed.

"Ren, I think we have something we need to get from the kitchen" Nora addressed Ren after their daughter walked off. Clare started talking with her friends who were laughing and talking with each other.

"Clare" a young blonde man with emerald green eyes called out.

"Hey, Castor" Clare called back. She stood with the Arc twins and chatted about their recent acceptance into Beacon.

"So what kind of things do you think we'll have to do at Beacon?" she asked Dilan.

"Congratulations, Clare you deserve to get accepted into Beacon" a voice came from behind her. Dilan and Castor looked in the direction of the voice and smiled, Clare turned around and saw Pyrrha walking up to them.

"Thank you Mrs. Arc" Clare smiled back.

"You can call me Pyrrha, you know" she said back.

"Okay, Pyrrha" Clare responded.

"You possess amazing talent, just like your parents do" Pyrrha smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment" the young girl responded.

"It's the truth, you have your mother's strength and your father's skill which is quite dangerous, but to top it off you wield a hammer that turns into a grenade launcher so you are a huge threat to your enemies and I feel sorry for those people that cross you" Pyrrha said to Clare. Both of them started talking for a while until Ren came walking out of the kitchen with Nora following behind him closely.

"Okay everyone, there's cake waiting in the kitchen and Nora has something she'd like to say" Ren called out.

"Thank you Ren, as everyone knows we're here to celebrate Clare's acceptance into Beacon and I want you to know I made a tiny addition to your weapon" Nora smiled.

"Mum! Why'd you do that for?" Clare yelled out.

"It's just a tiny addition, look at this" Nora said back.

She handed over Magnhild Ace weapon to Clare, she closely inspected it to see a little bear keychain on it with a lotus flower with a lightning bolt through it painted on the hammer head.

"Thanks mum, sorry for yelling" Clare said excitedly.

"It's okay" She responded. Everyone walked into the kitchen to look at the cake and it had Clare's symbol on it with the words: Congratulations Clare. She smiled at the sight and a tear trickled down her cheek from pure happiness, she turned to face her parents and hugged them both. Ren handed her a knife to cut the first piece, and with that everyone cheered and they all ate the cake and enjoyed the night. Outside the house stood a tall figure holding a cane and by his side stood a woman who had her hair tied back, they walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Clare opened the door to look to see the man and woman.

"Do you know who I am Ms. Ren?" the man asked.

"Yes, yes I do," she responded. "You're Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch."

**A/N: Hooray, finished chapter seven. Only three to four chapters left to go until the main story. As a heads up I will only post one chapter for this story per week so I can give ample enough time for each of you to send me an idea for a character. As always please review, PM if there's any problems and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Prologue 8**

"_I have my mother and only her, I never knew my father, my grandfather resents me for being female he only values that I could possibly give him great grandsons, just like my mother could give him grandsons. He torments me, tells me I'm a disappointment to my family."_

"Serah, get up you can't sit in your room all day and do nothing" a voice called out.

"Mum, I can do what I want, I did get into Beacon like you hoped I would" Serah called back. Serah was a short girl with white hair and light blue eyes that looked silver from the side. She got up and got changed into a deep blue combat skirt that faded into white as it progressed upwards. She fastened her weapon to her right side and walked over to a large wood door with two gold handles on it, she opened to face a woman who appeared to be similar to her. She was the same height with white hair and blue eyes, a light blue combat skirt at the hem and end of the sleeves with the rest of it white. Fastened on her right side was a rapier with completely loaded dust chambers of varying colours. The biggest feature that distinguished the two to be different was the scar on the older woman's face.

"Mother" Serah said

"You realise you need to stop wasting time" Her mother said back.

"Stop treating me like a child" Serah yelled.

"Stop being one then" She yelled back. They both continued arguing with each other for fifteen minutes until someone approached them.

"Um, Weiss?" the voice said.

"What!" Weiss screamed. She turned and realised she was yelling at Ruby.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Weiss apologised.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it" Ruby said back. Weiss flashed a smile and turned back to Serah.

"Training room now" Weiss said in anger. Serah walked past both women in anger clearly showing. Weiss started to follow, but Ruby grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around.

"You know they both need to know, it can't be kept a secret forever" Ruby started.

"They can't know, no one can especially my father" Weiss responded.

"They will find out eventually, and it will devastate them" Ruby said softly.

"We made a promise, we all did, never to tell anyone what happened" Weiss said back.

"I know but-"

"But nothing, Ruby, we must keep our promise" Weiss said.

"You make everything so difficult, Weiss" Ruby whispered.

"We are two parts of the whole that makes team RWBY, we do what must be done as all huntsman and huntresses must." Weiss stated.

"Whatever, just make sure Serah knows you still care" Ruby smiled.

"You know I hate it when you do that" Weiss smirked.

"I'm serious, look after her, just be her mother for now and show her that she needs family and everything can't be done on her own" Ruby said.

"All right let's go" Weiss said back. Both women walked down to the training room to see Serah standing and waiting to fight. Weiss simply smiled and stood opposite her daughter and took position, Weiss' positioning was perfect from her years of practice while it seemed Serah was more aggressive in her stance. Ruby stood between them and raised a flag and brought it back down to signal the start of the match, Serah closed the distance between her and her mother and quickly started wildly attacking while Weiss easily parried her attacks and leapt around her showing her athletic superiority over her daughter. The anger on Serah's face was being clearly shown as her attacks were consistently missing their mark and Weiss was leaping around her. Weiss started her counter attack by summoning a glyph beneath Serah's feet and launching her up in the air, she followed up by summoning another glyph and launched Serah against the wall. Serah got up quickly and threw her weapon at her mother, Weiss caught it in a glyph and dropped it to the ground. She loaded up a dust chamber and stabbed the ground, launching ice to catch and encase Serah in ice. Ruby waved a flag to signal the match was over, Weiss walked up and cracked the ice open to release Serah, she stumbled forward as she fell to the ground and was caught by Ruby and Weiss. Weiss walked over to Serah's weapon and closely inspected it.

"So, have you given it a name yet?" Weiss asked

"What?" Serah replied.

"Have. You. Given It. A Name Yet?" Weiss said again.

"T-Bone" Serah said back.

"Excuse me" Weiss said.

"It's called T-Bone" Serah said.

"I think that's a good name" Ruby said.

"Thank you, Miss Rose" Serah said.

"Excuse me" Ruby said.

"I mean, Ruby" Serah smiled.

"Better" Ruby chuckled.

"First rule of battle: never lose your weapon, it is your life" Weiss started.

"Second rule: battle according to your fighting style and weapon of choice, do you know what that means Serah?"

"Weiss!" Ruby interjected.

"No Ruby, if this was a fight to the death, she would be dead" Weiss scolded.

"I know Mother, I use a dust rapier like you" Serah said. "I fight too aggressively, and my weapon won't come back if I throw it."

"Serah, I'm trying to protect you, I don't want you to get hurt or worse because you want to be a huntress" Weiss said solemnly.

"She will be a great huntress just like her mother" Ruby assured. Weiss smiled at the comment and handed Serah her weapon, and started to walk out of the room.

"Let's go, we have lunch with Team Reginald, Adam, Blake, Lance, Yang, Sun and Professor Ozpin" Weiss said. All three of them walked out of the training room and left for lunch.

**A/N: Sorry if my chapter's confusing, but I rushed it to meet the weekly deadline I set for myself. Also I need OCs to be added into this fanfic, also don't forget to review, PM because I do like to hear feedback from others. The name for Serah's weapon was subliminally inspired so look it up if you can find the name and as always RWBY and its characters belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth and if someone is able to can you please draw a cover for my story because my drawing skill sucks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Prologue 9**

"_I've been told by doctors that I'm crazy and I can't become a huntsman. I remember my mother telling me that no matter what people say about me, my family will always be there for me to help me and care for me."_

Two lonely figures walked through the streets of Vale with hooded cloaks hiding their faces. They both stopped outside of a bar and looked at each other, they both turned and walked inside. Once they were inside they walked over to the bar and sat at opposite ends of the bar both looking at the thugs they were looking for, they knew they worked for Junior and to get to him they needed to extract information from the man who obviously looked like their leader. The man on the right stood up and he walked down the bar, as he approached the centre he was flanked by four goons. They each grabbed him and led him outside, he looked at the other end of the bar and flashed a quick smile, and the other man stood up and took off his cloak and placed it on the bar. He walked up to the centre of the bar and was also flanked by four more goons.

"Guys, I'd move if I were you" the man smiled.

"No way buddy, either turn away or get shown out" one of the goons said. The man turned to face him and punched him in the face and knocked him out. The other goons stepped back and placed their hands on their weapons, they looked down to realise they weren't armed. The mystery man held up his hands to show their weapons, and without giving them a chance to recover he killed them with their own weapons. A large man walked into the bar and looked at what happened.

"Boss, everything okay?" the big man asked.

"Actually Warren, this little pipsqueak needs to be taught some manners" his boss smiled.

"With pleasure" Warren responded. He grabbed out a mace with his left hand and a sword in his right. The smaller brandished his twin axes, Warren quickly noted two mechanisms on the bottom of the handles and closed the distance quickly between them. He swung his mace overhead and was blocked by a single axe, Warren stabbed his sword and realised that he missed his target too late when he felt a sting in his ribcage. He looked down to see the stranger smiling with his axe buried deep into him, he quickly pulled his axe out and placed the mechanisms together to create a staff with two axe heads on each end. The smaller man spun the weapon with ease quickly throwing a flurry of attacks that Warren barely blocked who realised he was losing the fight and blood quickly. He tried to start a counter attack but was disarmed with the loss of his arms, the mysterious stranger made his weapon two again and decapitated Warren leaving his body to fall to the floor. The man turned to face the leader who petrified by the sight in front of him, the man walked up to him and put his weapons away.

"Okay then, now that you're little pet has been put down you can answer some questions." The mystery man said.

"Okay what do you want to know Mr-?"

"Joker, Joker Teal and the guy you took away was my twin Ace" Joker smiled.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are Garret Parker" Joker spat back.

"What do you want?" Garret asked.

"Where is Ray Parker?" Joker asked.

"What do you want with him?"

"His head" Joker cackled. "But seriously, we have a contract to kill him. My brother actually does, I just help him."

"Okay, he's coming into town for a business meeting with Junior" Garret shuddered.

"Your boss?"

"Yes" Garret responded quickly.

"Where is Ray staying?" Joker asked.

"On his ship but he'll be heavily guarded" Garret smiled.

"You let us worry about that, you just worry about this" Joker said. He grabbed his axe and swung it around to kill Garret, Joker grabbed his weapons and walked out. He saw his brother standing there with three guards on the floor unconscious. Joker simply smiled and started walking off.

"I assume you have the information we need?" Ace asked his brother.

"I wouldn't have left the bar if I didn't" Joker replied.

"So what do you know?" Ace asked annoyed.

"Well this is what he said." Joker started.

**A/N: So that was chapter 9 and I introduced our mystery man from chapter 1. As always please review, PM and RWBY belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Prologue 10**

"_I've relied on my friends and family all my life, but now I don't know who to trust because all the lies, the deception and the killing. I protect the innocent from the monsters that are worse than the Grimm and I stop them, but I need a team to watch my back."_

A bike roared down the streets of Vytal leaving the light posts as a blur, the bike exited the highway and went down a large street that was bustling with people staggering along and some holding up their friends. The bike stopped in a parking lot and the rider removed his helmet. He was wearing a black jacket with a helmet in flames on the pocket, he also wore dark grey jeans with khaki boots. On his wrists were two black gloves with yellow pinstripes, he had short blonde hair and lilac eyes that were red in the centre. He walked past a group of people who were stumbling along the footpath, as he passed them he stopped a woman and smiled at her. She was tall with long blonde hair and lilac coloured eyes, she wore short shorts, a yellow tee shirt with a brown jacket over the top. She wore brown boots with black fingerless gloves and golden wristbands.

"Lance, what are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"Mum, it's almost 3 in the morning and you're in the literally the party central of the city" Lance replied.

"What's the problem?" his mum replied.

"You said you were going to stop doing this to yourself" Lance spat back.

"I'm a grown up so you listen to me; you do what I tell you, not the other way around so if I want to be out until 3 in the morning I will" she said back as her eyes flashed red quickly.

"Listen to me, everybody worries what you're doing while you're still trying to relive your youth. I get it I ruined your life and you didn't want me so if you really want to act like a child that's perfectly fine with me, just don't ask me to help you when things turn bad." Lance started, before he could continue he was slapped in the face by her and she stormed off. Lance held his stinging cheek, he looked down to the gutter and saw a puddle and standing to his left he recognised his aunt standing next to him in her signature red hood.

"Aunty" Lance said.

"Lance" she responded.

"I guess you saw that?" Lance asked.

"Yeah I did, you should really be more sensitive to her" she said back.

"She only cares for herself" Lance muttered.

"No she doesn't, you know she loves you it's just after her accident she had you and she stopped being a huntress so she could raise you" his aunt said to him.

"Why?" Lance simply asked.

"So many answers to that one question" his aunt said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked just as confused.

"You asked 'why' which could mean anything such as why did she keep me, or why did she stop being a huntress, or why does she act the way she does. Get it?" she said back to him

"Yeah, thanks" Lance smiled.

"See, you should smile more often" she laughed.

"Thank you aunt Ruby" Lance said. He hugged Ruby and walked around the street until he found his mother on her motorcycle next to his one, Lance chuckled and walked up to his bike and got on.

"So, you wanna go home?" Lance asked his mother.

"Let's go" she chuckled before she raced ahead of him.

"Cheater" Lance mumbled to himself before racing to catch up. Both bikes rode along the streets side by side taking in the sites and making their way home as mother and son.

**A/N: Here's chapter 10 only 1 more chapter until I can start the main story so only one more week for submissions for OCs and there's only three spots left, but they have to be antagonist characters, so sorry if I disappoint. Also review and PM and as always RWBY and its characters belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
